Moonless Night
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if Bella was something unhuman, cursed to be trapped in a prison of glass until true loves first kiss. what if she has more then one true love though, one man might open her prison but another might take her heart.


**Alec's Pov**

"Master Aro, come quick, there's something strange sitting out in the court yard, addressed to you." My sister Jane said walking quickly into the room, with a shaken expression.

Not many things happen by surprise around here, and even less get to my sister, so this had to be something important.

Aro nodded slightly, and waves his hands over, calling me to his side, along with Jane.

"Then won't you please take me to this strange thing." Aro said as we both made it over to him.

"Yes master." Jane nodded, and began to lead the way out.

I followed silently, curious as to what she had found, like I had said nothing much happens around here.

As we made it down to the court yard I gasped a bit at a large object, all covered with a red velvet cloth, with a letter attached to it, saying.. -To: A

Aro hesitantly took the letter, and read it out loud.

"_True loves first kiss to release the most powerful being in the universe." _Aro said with a raised brow, and looks back up at the huge cloth.

"Master, what does this mean?" I asked frowning a bit slightly confused.

Aro didn't answer, just took a hand full of the cloth and pulled it down, showing the most gorgeous woman I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on, trapped in a crystal-like glass tube, her eyes peacefully shut.

She wore a beautiful white dress, looking very expensive, and nothing you could buy in just any store, or mall. It was laced perfectly to her thin body, hugging her form in grace.

"So to release this woman from this prison she must be kissed by her true love." Aro said with a slight frown.

I glanced over at him with envy, holding back my jealousy of the thought of Aro being this girls true love.

"But I can't be her true love, I have mine already." He said with a frown, stepping forward to the glass prison.

I stepped with him, looking at the woman, badly wishing that she could be mine.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to give it a try master." Jane said not noticing my glare I threw to her.

Aro nodded silently, and I watched as he leaned forward and kissed the glass, pulling away after a second and watching.

We stood there for a long time, just watching the woman, still with her eyes closed, and not moving an inch.

"Well, this is strange." Aro muttered, looking back down at the note.

"You know master, it was addressed -A, it could have meant Alec…" Jane said looking over at me now with wide eyes.

I shared the look, my insides twisting in nervousness, but I noticed the pinch of warmth filling in my chest at the thought.

"Well Alec give it a try." Aro said nodding to him with a serious look.

And I willingly did as he said, walking up to the glass, and looking up at the woman for a second, admiring he beauty before slowly leaning forward and pressing my lips to the glass.

In seconds I pulled away, and watched the glass turn a strange purple color, and slowly seem to melt away, letting the woman sink to the ground.

On instinct I walked quickly over to the girl, sitting down, and staring at her, looking her over for any sign of being hurt.

"Why hasn't her eyes opened?" Jane asked, also walking over, and looking at the girl.

Aro walked over with a joyful smile, looking at the note then at me.

"True loves first kiss will release her from her prison, maybe it will release her from her sleep as well." Aro suggested.

My eyes looked down at her lips, looking so smooth that it sent shivers down my spine, and I already felt myself leaning down to her. I closed my eyes and slowly let my lips touch hers, being shocked to my core by the sparks that burned my lips as I did so.

I just wanted to stay like this forever, never let this girl go for one second, but I could feel eyes burning on me and pulled away slowly, looking down at the girl.

Her eyes opened quickly making me jump, and her big sparkly purple eyes had startled me.

"Hi." I managed to stutter as she looked up at me.

Her response was a huge smile looking into my eyes.

"Hi." She said with no nervousness, no fear, and nothing but pure love dancing in her eyes.

Without thinking I pulled her into my lap, watching her.

"What's your name?" I asked not able to hold back the millions of questions I had for her.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella." She said sitting up a little in my lap and looking up at me resting her head on my shoulder.

My body moved on it's own, my arm moving around her waist, and my other hand caressing her face.

I wasn't sure how I had managed to move so naturally, I have never had any interest in someone, or have a mate even when I was human.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, my name is Alec." I said with a smile, letting my fingers run across her cheek.

"Alec." She said looking up at me.

"Yes?" I wondered, noticing Jane and Aro left to give us some privacy. "You do realize that you're my true love right." She said with a smile.

My dead heart leaped at her words.

"Yes I have realized that much." I said with a chuckle.

"Do you love me?" She wondered, her strange purple eyes seeming to turn brighter.

I thought about this, what really did love feel like, I closed my eyes for a second, and felt how alive, and how high I felt and concluded my answer.

"I do, I don't know how but I really do." I admitted kissing her forehead.

Her smile grew now, looking up at me.

"I love you to." She said with a smile.

Those simple words turned my stomach to mush, and made all my thoughts cloud up with her words and her image.

Something tells me I have finally found the reason to really live.

**Hmm so what is Bella? **

**Is to possible to have more then one true love? I guess we will find out when the Cullen's come in the next chapter. **

**Please review and let my hear you're thoughts! **


End file.
